My Rival Is Pretty Hot
by lunarestings
Summary: "Who exactly do you think you are, Zuko!" He ran a hand through his hair and paced in a small circle. He hurled his hand toward the project and it was engulfed in flames. He was done. The secret was out. / AU, OOC. Typical high school rivalry is set in stone until Zuko burns it to ashes. How will his secret affect Jaylinn? Will Jaylinn spread the word?


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I do own my OCs

* * *

><p>This kid. This damned kid. I just want to blow his brains out right now, because that really seems like the appropriate solution. "Zuko!" I marched out of the school and into the courtyard where the little shit and the rest of his hoodlums were seated.<p>

The laughter amongst his friend stopped and he looked up from his relaxed position. He was sitting on the table with one leg propped up and bent, the other planted firmly on the seat. "What can I do for you, Jay?"

"You aren't allowed to call me that," I glared, "Now, please explain to me how the rumor started about me and Marcus?"

Small snickers came from his friends. "How would I know?" He grinned and leaned forward.

"I don't know. I thought of the most immature person I have the _pleasure_ of knowing and you came to mind." I shifted my weight to my hip and crossed my arms.

"Listen up, Jay. I don't care about how much of a slut you are, but just remember to save some for me." He rose from the table and walked over to me and ran his thumb along my jawline.

A loud noise rang through the air. His cheek was pulsing and red, his face frozen in utter shock. "Don't flatter yourself with thinking you're in my league." I pushed him away from me with one finger and walked out to my car in the parking lot.

Zuko Ieyashi. Yeah, I know the kid. I've known him for a pretty long time. We've gone to the same schools all of our lives and we lived close by. I would only see him at school, though. He never left his front porch. I would occasionally drop by and ask if he wanted to stay, but his mother would rush him inside. He has also been my worst nightmare for 16 years. That douche just doesn't know where to stop. I can take a little teasing, but not to the point where your reputation is basically not there. In elementary school, he told the class that I had a skin disease that was incredibly contagious. In junior high, he told the whole school that I was homeless. In high school, he told even the staff that me and some jock named Marcus hooked up during half-time. He seems friendly, doesn't he? I really haven't done anything to him. I've never spread a revenge rumor. I confront him face to face and directly bring it out. I'm not some gossip girl who prays at night that her rumor got around fast enough.

He's off too. I have no problem admitting how attracting this guy is cause MY GOD. He keeps his hair at medium length, but not a buzz cut. It's not long like old Bieber hair, no no no no no no, it's a nice length. No one knows where he got his scar from either. It's such a big part of his identity, but I don't think he's told anyone. It's highly doubtable that his gang knows. I swear he keeps them around for company. He doesn't dress bad, either. He usually is wearing a v-neck, sweater, or a crew neck with dark skinny jeans. I'll be shocked when I don't see him wearing his vans or converse. He's like emotionally attached to those, he wears them so often. Too bad he isn't this darn cute on the inside.

I can honestly say that I hate the kid. I have no reason to like him. He's made my life suck for around twelve years and I think that may deserve a trophy. I've asked him once what his problem was with me but I received a shrug in response. That cocky bastard.

Well, it seems I've talked enough about Zuko. I'm Jaylinn. Call me Jay or Linn, it doesn't matter to me. I guess you could say I'm not ugly. I have raven hair down to my hipbones, pale skin, and grey eyes. I'm around 5'6 and I would consider that to be on the tall side. But Zuko, that kid is tall. He has a good half foot on me. What. No. He doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

New story! I hope you guys like this short introduction to my new story. There should be the actual chapter one up by next week so be sure to look out for that. Check out my Maid Sama! and Ouran stories as well. Review, follow, favorite.


End file.
